


a warm sort of feeling

by tabine



Series: Total Drama Nonsense [3]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the OTP Prompts tumblr: "Imagine your OTP cuddling by the fireplace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a warm sort of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of the _Total Drama Nonsense_ collection.

Part of the "Total Drama Nonsense" collection.

* * *

 

**Total Drama Nonsense**    **  
"a warm sort of feeling"**

-x-

If there was one nice thing about returning to Sweden, the most obvious answer was that their attire was considerably better than last time. There were other improvements, of course - they had spent their entire flight in the comfort and peace of first class without a single baby or child screaming to ruin the mood, for example, and been treated with actual respect by the pilot and crew - but, still, it was nice to visit a country famous for its ice hotels wearing thick sweaters and padded designer jackets and boots instead of clothes better suited for warmer climes (although those had been designer as well). The next obvious improvement was the company. Or, rather, the lack thereof.

As if he could read her thoughts (which was something a small part of her actually did not doubt whatsoever) Heather felt him shift his weight to peer over her shoulder as she idly flipped through the large book in her lap.

" _Querido_ ," Alejandro began, "it seems that we once again find ourselves in Sweden, though this time we are alone and have no need to share our quarters with a dozen lunatics, nor must we face certain danger and possible injury at every twist in turn. And yet, all you want to do is  _read_?" A look of momentary panic flashed across his face. "You haven't become bored with me, have you?"

Briefly contemplating whether to tease him by saying that she had, in fact, become bored of him, Heather instead looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I'm just trying to _relax_." She frowned at him and turned back to her book. "Either way, we already had our encounter with certain danger today - someone wanted to go down the hill meant for professionals, remember? I told you we would have been fine on the intermediate level, or the advanced one, at most."

Alejandro sniffed self-righteously and crossed his arms over his chest. "Any honorable member of the Burromuerto clan will never settle for anything that is second-best," he said. Then he smiled, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "After all, I chose you, didn't I?"

She didn't look at him. "Hardly. The decision was mutual, remember?"

"You are correct, of course," came the reply, and when she did respond immediately, he took the opportunity to wrap one arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. "The blizzard is getting worse, you know. I hope you are not getting cold - allow me to warm you with my fiery Latin passion."

"Between this sweater, the blanket, the fire, and that passion of yours," Heather said, "I am probably going to get heatstroke." But she still set the book aside and leaned into his warmth, pulling the quilted blanket tighter around them. "Imagine if we had that problem the last time we were here."

Alejandro nuzzled her cheek gently and smiled. "All I know is that it will only get hotter from here."

Resisting the urge to laugh, Heather pulled away slightly and looked up at him, her expression one of practiced irritation. "Seriously?" she asked.

He shrugged. "What? Even I have my bad days, you know that."

Heather rolled her eyes, but resumed her position regardless. "Fine," she said, "but next time, let's go on vacation somewhere that  _doesn't_ snow."

"Of course,  _reina_ ," Alejandro said, pressing a kiss to her hairline, eyes closed in content. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Just earlier today, I commented on how commercials about Christmas and the holiday season were already airing even before Halloween, and now here I am, writing dumb fanfiction about fictional characters snuggling during the holidays and whatnot. Whoops. 
> 
> Coincidentally enough, this fic is actually also semi-inspired by an incredibly old _Rose of Versailles_ story of mine I was rereading the other day, and now I am just in the mood to watch classic anime again. Oops.


End file.
